Hada del silencio
by Alice Zange
Summary: En las últimas semanas he estado muy preocupado. Arthur se ha estado comportando de manera extraña, me evita, no contesta mis llamadas y nunca está en su casa. Comprendo que como naciones tenemos responsabilidades pero.. ¡Lapin es MI novio! Aunque él diga lo contrario. [FrUk]


¡Hola!

No tengo nada importante que decir así que no les quitaré su tiempo.

**Pareja:** Francia x Inglaterra (Francis / Arthur).

**Advertencias:** Un poquito de drama, yaoi (relación chico x chico) , uso de nombres humanos.

**Notas:** Ni los personajes, ni Hetalia me pertencen; son obra de Himaruya-sensei, yo solo los utilizo para mis fines yaoistas.

* * *

En las últimas semanas he estado muy preocupado. Arthur se ha estado comportando de manera extraña, me evita, no contesta mis llamadas y nunca está en su casa. Comprendo que como naciones tenemos responsabilidades pero.. ¡_Lapin_ es **MI** novio! Aunque él diga lo contrario. Creo que aún no acepta bien nuestra relación. Hoy he decidido espiar, acosar, a Arthur. _Grand frère_ solo está preocupado, además de que cierta torre Eiffel extraña a cierto Big Ben.

Ya vestido y con un masculino bolso, sí un bolso ¡Pero es masculino! , me dirijo a la casa de _mon petit_.

—Mm~ Será interesante observar lo que hace—Sí, observar no confundirse con "acosar" ¡No, no! Yo no acoso solamente me gusta "observar" a _Angleterre_—.

Miro por una de las ventanas y... Él no está. Creo que hoy no es mi día de suerte. Si yo fuera _mon lapin_ ¿Dónde estaría?

Suspiro. Se me ocurren muchos lugares donde puede estar y es que ya lo he acosa.. Observado, observado antes.

Empiezo a caminar por la calles de Londres, tomo mi celular y marco el número de Arthur, no sé bien porque lo hice solo fue un impulso.

... Esperen, ese sonido lo conozco; es el tono de llamada que le obligué a poner a _Angleterre_ cuando yo lo llamará. Mis ojos brillan de la alegría cuando observo a cierto sexy británico mirar el celular sonrojado. Saco mi cámara y le tomo una foto, no pude resistirlo.

—U..Ugly frog.. —Dice mientras mira la pantalla del celular algo preocupado, inconscientemente frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué le sucede a Arthur? ¿Y si le pasó algo malo y no me quiere contar? ¡Argh! Cierro los ojos, suspiro y lo vuelvo a mirar. Bien, ahora me carcome la preocupación.

—_Angleterre_… —No lo soporto, odio verlo preocupado, odio ver ese gesto triste que hace, quiero que me cuente que le sucede; No me contengo y finalmente me acerco a él.

—F..Francis.. —Me mira sorprendido, sus ojos muy abiertos y logro notar que tiene ojeras—

—¿Por qué no me contestas el móvil? —El frunce el ceño con preocupación, desvía la mirada y aprieta los puños— He estado preocupado, aún lo estoy

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones… —

—Merezco explicaciones— Lo miro con seriedad— ¿Sucedió algo?

La tensión en el aire es tan palpable que se puede cortar con un cuchillo. No quiere contestarme, sin embargo noto como levemente tiembla. ¿Le ha sucedido algo malo? Y si es así, ¿Por qué no me dijo? ¿Acaso no confía en mí?

Tomo su mano y empiezo a caminar en dirección a su casa, necesitamos hablar, él necesita hablar.

—Suéltame—Exige mientras intenta zafarse— No quiero ir a casa

—En estos momentos no puedes objetar, tómalo como un secuestro —

—Un secuestro… _bloody bastard_—Después de insultarme se queda callado, todo el camino hasta su casa la pasamos en un incómodo silencio.

Llegamos, el abre la puerta, lo vuelvo a tomar de la mano y lo llevo a su jardín, ya no se intenta soltar, me preocupo.

—Bien Arthur.. —Nos introducimos bastante en el jardín, que más que jardín parece un bosque; lo hago sentar cerca de un roble y se niega a mirarme— Estoy preocupado, ¿Por qué me evades?

—No te evado.. —

—¡Sí lo haces!—Gritó, no puedo evitarlo. _Angleterre_ me mira sorprendido, después de unos minutos desvía la mirada y abraza sus piernas— … ¿Arthur?

—Cállate.. ¡Esto n..no se trata de t..ti! —Escucho como también alza la voz, está llorando lo conozco desde hace mucho y se cómo suena su voz cuando llora— Tú.. Tú.. —Seca sus lágrimas y me mira con el ceño fruncido, me duele el verlo así— No lo entenderías

—Tonto— Me agacho y lo abrazo, extrañaba la sensación de tenerlo en mis brazos— Prometo no burlarme

Lo escucho suspirar y siento como, al separarnos levemente, acaricia mis mejillas. Cierro los ojos para disfrutar la caricia.

—Sé muy bien que nadie cree en los seres que veo, a excepción de Noruega y Rumania—Frunce más el ceño y abro los ojos— Y por eso no quería contarte, no quería que te burlaras de algo doloroso para mí —Suspira y lo miro más atento, quiero escuchar sus palabras— _Fairy silence_… Me visitó ayer

Lo miro confundido, ¿Un hada? ¿A qué se refiere?

—Cuando un adolescente o un niño de muere _fairy silence_ me visita, no importa de qué región de Inglaterra sea — Dice antes de que pudiera preguntarle al respecto— Antes sus visitas eran muy escasas pero ahora… —Baja la mirada y puedo notar como una lágrima baja por su mejilla— Sus visitas son más frecuentes

—_Mon amour_— Lo abrazo, lo hago con fuerza, no quiero que sufra— Tú y yo sabemos que la muerte es algo que no podemos evitar, a mí también me duele cuando me entero de que algún _enfant_ ha muerto —Le sonrío y beso su frente—

—Pero son mis niños y me recuerdan tanto a.. —Cierra los ojos y respira hondo— Alfred, cuando era una colonia inglesa

—_Je m'attendais à ce que_.. —Lo tomo en brazos y empiezo a caminar— Lo que te pone sentimental no es que ella te visite, es pensar en _garcon_ cuando era una colonia, ¿verdad?

—B..Bájame— Miro como se sonroja y sonrío con malicia, mi objetivo es que olvide ese tema. Quiero que solo piense en mí, sonará egoísta, pero es mi deseo— _Ugly frog_..

—No soy una rana —Me hago el ofendido y lo miro con un puchero. Lo llevo hasta su habitación y lo coloco en su cama, me pongo encima suyo y lo beso con pasión— Olvida los recuerdos que te ponen triste y recuerda que he estado en abstinencia

Sus mejillas están rojas y en su mirada puedo notar cierta picardía, sé que él desea olvidar y yo conozco una manera muy placentera de hacerlo. Nos dejamos llevar por los besos, por el placer que sentimos, por la atracción y porque no, por el amor. Él se entrega completamente a mí y yo hago lo mismo.

—Te ves incluso más hermoso de lo que eres cuando estás dormido—Digo mientras acaricio su cabello, es de noche y _mon lapin_ tiene mucho tiempo dormido, en cambio yo no he podido conciliar el sueño por lo que me entretengo mirándolo— Quien diría que termináramos así, aunque ese era uno de mis propósitos —Me rio al recordar que al empezar el día mi único objetivo era acosarlo, digo observarlo—

Suspiro, miro la luna y después a Arthur, sin duda alguna es hermoso.

—Escucha _Fairy silence_ no te voy a permitir visitar y entristecer a Arthur, él es mío y no voy a permitir que se ponga depresivo por tus visitas —No sé si ese ente mágico que _Angleterre_ mencionó antes sea real o no, sin embargo no quiero que el siga triste— Amo a Arthur y me molesta verlo triste, por eso tus visitas no pueden ser constantes… —Suspiro, abrazo a _Angleterre_ y cierro mis ojos dispuesto a dormir—

—Me aseguraré de que siempre sea feliz conmigo…—Digo antes de entregarme al sueño.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Si les gustó dejen un comentario, si no les gustó dejen un comentario; ¡Yay! Así de simple =w= Acepto tomatazos, pasta, Iggys borrachos, Franceses viola ingleses, vodka, girasoles, pizza, awesome's prusianos y lo que se les ocurra.

* * *

Garcon - Niño

Mon petit - Mi pequeño

Mon amour - Mi amor

Angleterre - Inglaterra

Je m'attendais à ce que - Ya me lo esperaba

Bloody bastard – Endemoniado bastardo

Mon lapin – Mi conejo

Fairy silence – Hada del silencio

Grand frère – Hermano mayor

Ugly frog – Rana fea

Enfant - Niño


End file.
